millennium_cityfandomcom-20200215-history
Space Dandy
Player: Flaming Centurion Canon: "Space Dandy! That's right, I've got a series named after me! All me, baby!" "Also, I was in this thing called 'Ties That Bind', there was this mega hot babe called Claire in it. It was pretty dandy." Age: "20s-30s, young as young gets!" Attributes: '-Bad Shot:' Dandy is an inaccurate marksman, he is more likely to miss his shots, regardless of the target's range. '-Blockhead:' Dandy is fairly stupid when it comes to using his head. '-Ladies Man:' Dandy is pretty easily distracted by any kind of women, no matter how freakishly alien they are. '-Average:' Dandy doesn't know any kinds of martial arts, he isn't strong either, he's just an average guy in terms of fighting capability. +Ladies Man: Dandy is pretty good with the ladies, baby! +Improviser: Dandy is quick on his feet, quick at making decisions and is extremely good at improvising, Dandy can make the best of a bad situation. +Expert Pilot: Dandy is pretty good at piloting really anything, he's also seen to be an excellent shot when using vehicular weaponry in comparison to him holding a weapon himself. +Pro Surfer: Dandy can ride the waves, baby; but no waves can stir his heart. +Perceptive: Dandy can view things from different angles, which is why he's a good improviser. Dandy is also more perceptive of things than he lets on; he knows the secret to warping, which is that warping is actually the movement of one's consciousness between universes. +Not actually human?: A simple DNA scan revealed that Dandy's body has no DNA whatsoever - instead, his body is made of Pyonium, which is an extremely rare and godlike particle. +Dimension Hopper: Dandy is the only one who possesses the extremely rare ability to traverse between multiple dimensions and still retain his identity, It is also implied that he also has awareness of his alternate selves as well as the dimensions they live in, however, it is also possible that Dandy's memories are wiped every time he travels to a different dimension, and thus is unable to remember his previous adventures, which also explains his poor memory. Yet despite this, he seems to know that he cannot theoretically die. Although, Dandy isn't immune to the Millennium Effect, as his powers are stripped upon transportation. +Self-Aware: Dandy likes to break the fourth-wall, a lot of the time he's aware that someone is narrating his story and that he actually is just a character from an anime. Personality: Dandy (or "Space Dandy" as he sometimes calls himself) is the anti-hero protagonist of his series and has a matching personality to go along with his looks; a delinquent and a bully. Dandy is not above shoving menial tasks to others and often neglects people's thoughts and opinions. Dandy is also shown to be a callous man and does not hesitate to sacrifice his crew for his own life. Despite his boorish attitude and lax exterior, Dandy has a big heart, ready to help any female in need, though occasionally he does help males, within his interests. Dandy is superficial and he tends to contradicts himself. Bio: Dandy is the titular main human protagonist of Space Dandy. Dandy is a tall man with a somewhat lanky yet athletic build. He is a carefree alien hunter and captain of his own personal spaceship, the Aloha Oe. His life mission is to visit all the intergalactic locations of a breastaurant known as BooBies and indulge in his posterior fetish. He has jet-black hair, messy sideburns, brown eyes, black eyebrows, a slender nose, an angular face, and an X-shaped mark on his chin. His hair is styled into a Regent pompadour, which is his most striking feature as well as his pride and joy. Dandy sports a red shirt under a grey-blue and white Letterman varsity jacket with navy blue dress pants, a black belt with a triangular golden buckle, and a gold bracelet on his left wrist. Around his neck is a talisman that reads 成田山 . He also has large brown boots with metal soles. His jacket has a large gold star on his upper back and a smaller one on the left side of his chest. Dandy is usually seen standing with a slouch with his hands in his pockets. Dandy has been an Alien Hunter for most of his life, he hunts Aliens for money, trying to find and discover new species. He's pretty bad at his job, but sometimes he hits the jackpot. Dandy's life mostly consists of being lazy, doing his job, then going to his favorite breastaurant. He's always been into the women. Recently, Dandy was actually found not to be human, the whole time, he was the rarest alien, which was pretty ironic. Dandy is apparently an omnipotent being, with the potential to become the god of a universe. Dandy wasn't too keen on that though, so he turned it down because that meant that he would have to sacrifice his body. Once upon a time, Dandy was sent into the Murder universe. He was in Ties That Bind, he had a pretty insane interest for this girl called Claire Redfield. She was a Traitor, but Dandy kept loving her for some reason. Eventually Dandy got stuck on an island with this big ass Krauser guy, they had a fight and Dandy died. In his final moments, before passing on, Dandy's thoughts drift over to Claire, before he finally dies. This takes place with Season One Dandy, then Season Two happens, meaning that Dandy will still remember the events from Ties That Bind and his previous life. Category:Characters